


"Meow Once For Yes"

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Troylering [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Finger Sucking, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Kitten! Troye, M/M, Rimming, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds an unsuspected love of his life.</p><p>Or where Tyler is still a famous YouTuber who was vacationing in Perth and found kitten boy named Troye.</p><p>(don't kill me pls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Meow Once For Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of hybrid Troyler is what I blame this to.
> 
> Hurt my thumb literally yesterday so I'm not going to write for a week until it heals.
> 
> (no, the title isn't sexual at all)
> 
> I'm using this pseud for YouTube ships)

Tyler loves his job as a YouTuber.

Since he’s well-known, his payment from YouTube isn’t that bad, considering that’s proportional to how many view he gets.

So, while it’s still summer in Australia, he decides to go on a vacation there.        

He already tweeted _“Going to Australia to kiss koalas and do other Aussie things there!”_ on his twitter account and the amount of mentions regarding _other_ Aussie things were… explicit and just a lot.

Right now, he’s in an airplane en borde for Australia, snacking on some nuts. The chick sitting next to him has been checking him out for the _entire_ flight and he wants to yell that he’s a flaming homosexual.

After twenty long hours on the plane, Tyler is more than happy to escape from his ogler. He pretty much bolts from his seat, hastily getting his carry-on bag from the overhead storage.

He only packed two baggage’s worth of clothing and other essentials, so he opted out from using those wheelie things they have at the airport.

He takes a rather dramatic, loud breath when he steps out of the Perth airport, inhaling the hot Aussie air.

“I’m motherfucking in Australia!” Tyler shouts out, earning stares from couple of people around him. He’s quick to call a taxi so he can check into his hotel.

-

After twenty hours of _very_ long flight, the overly fluffed out hotel beds are really comfortable to Tyler’s back. He buries his face into the fluffy pillows and breathes in the lilac fabric softener.

(Maybe he’s a flaming, _stereotypical_ gay.)

He doesn’t realize, but he falls asleep in the bed with his clothes on and wakes up a couple hours later. He checks his phone and sees that it’s 3PM in Los Angeles.

“Well, it’s ten or eleven here and I’m wide awake,” he grumbles to himself.

Tyler changes into shorts and a tank top, perfectly apropos for summer.

(It’s middle of December and it’s not even fifty degrees in California, what the fuck is wrong with the weather?)

He quickly googles for a gay bar nearby (what’s better than a gay bar to socialize at?) and finds there’s one in the walking distance.

He sees the sign _Infernal Haven_ , the name of the gay bar, ahead of him when he hears a meow.

“Oh God, stray cats,” is what Tyler says, and curiosity gets the best of him so he walks towards where he heard the mew. Well, it’s never harmful to play with stray cats, right?

He walks towards a shabby store, where he heard the mew, and he can’t find any cats so he scratches his dyed-powder green hair when he hears the mew again.

“What the…” he fishes his phone out of his pockets and clicks the home button to turn the LED light on.

Two blue orbs reflect the light and he squints at what he sees.

That is, a shape of a small boy with brown hair and pale skin.

“Um,” Tyler isn’t sure why a human would making meowing sounds when his eyes focus enough to notice triangular appendages sticking from the matted hair.

 _Holy shit, he’s a kitten hybrid_ , he physically slaps his hand on his mouth to stop himself from gasping.

About thirty years ago, scientists successfully fused animal and human genes together to create the “hybrids”. They were mostly bred for — ah — entertainment and viewing. Any woman volunteering to carry a hybrid child would be paid really highly by the Hybrid Foundation, and the hybrid child would be sent to a hybrid centre for “training”.

It’s harsh, how hybrids were half-human but treated like sex toys and circus animals just because they share genes with animals. Hybrids were either trained for prostitution or circus depending on how they look as they grew up. Really attractive ones would be sold off to brothels when they’re legal and average-looking ones would be sent off to hybrid circus bands.

Some hybrids, who manage to have their own conscience with all the brainwashing they get, would escape, which would be this one’s case.

“Do you understand me?” Tyler asks the kitten boy, whose eyes narrow into slit — just like a cat’s. “That’s a yes. Can you say anything?” He gets a hiss in reply. “Okay, they didn’t train you to speak like actual humans… barbaric…” Another hiss. “Do you have a name?”

The brown kitten eared boy tugs at the bronze dog tag necklace he failed to detect before. “‘Troye’,” he reads out. “That’s your name?”

The hybrid — Troye — gives him a droll look.

“Did you escape from..?” Tyler trails off, not knowing Troye’s age. If he’s well over eighteen, there’s a chance he escaped from a brothel, given his exceedingly cute face. A bottom twink, probably.

Troye lets out a piercing wail, as if the memories physically hurt him.

“Okay, as you can tell from my accent, I’m not from here so I’m going to take you to my hotel room,” Troye tilts his head to the side as if asking why. “Because it can’t be comfortable for you to sleep on the pavement… when was the last time you ate something?”

Troye holds two fingers, his tail, that Tyler had no idea the other boy had, emerging from behind him.

“Two days?” Another nod. “I’m going to take you to McDonalds.”

-

Tyler has no idea what Troye likes, but he’s a cat, essentially, so he orders fish fillet (and earned a glare from Troye), 20-piece McNuggets, (he can use a midnight snack) and large coke. Troye meows as if to say thank you, and digs into his meal.

People around him stare at him, whether from recognition or the fact that he’s feeding a hybrid, and he does his very best to ignore the looks.

“So, Troye,” Troye twitches a kitten ear but doesn’t do anything else to indicate he’s listening. “Were you born here?”

Troye nods, finishing his burger.

“Do you know how old you are?” Troye hisses, his kitten ears starting to fluff out. “Okay, tell me then.”

Tyler actually flinches when claws elongate from Troye’s human-looking nails. He didn’t know kitten hybrids could just sheathe and unsheathe their claws like cats, let alone _have_ claws. The kitten boy uses one claw to carve the number “19” onto the wooden table.

“Were you in prostitution?” Tyler asks in a hushed tone. He gets what seems like the hundredth hiss of the night. “Is that a no?” Troye mews sadly. “So you were… I’m sorry about that.”

Troye looks at him like he wants to say why he’d feel sorry for a stranger.

“Because you deserve to be treated like any other human being,” Tyler replies truthfully.

Tyler could have sworn that Troye blushed.

-

Tyler gets dirty looks when he leads Troye to his hotel room from the workers. God, is he not allowed to perform a small act of kindness?

“Um, there’s only one bed in the room so I’ll just take the couch if there’s one?” Tyler scratches at the back of his head. “Or would you be okay with sleeping with me? Meow once for yes, twice for no.”

Troye mews once.

“I’m not going to… I’m not going to try to do anything to you, I promise,” Tyler looks at Troye nervously. “And I’m going to change into my pajamas so could you please go into the bathroom or something?”

Troye meows once and trots away, his tail swaying behind him. Tyler rummages through his luggage and finds his pajama bottoms and his large t-shirt he wears as pajamas all year round.

“You can come back now!” Tyler yells out, and seconds later, he hears the door opening. Troye rubs at his eyes, then yawns wide, reminding him of a sleepy kitten. “Do you want me to lend you anything?”

Troye mews twice.

“Those clothes can’t possibly be comfortable,” Tyler jerks his chin in direction of the ratty garbs Troye has on. “I’ll give you my sweatpants.”

Troye looks like he’s considering the offer before nodding his yes with a mew. Chuckling, Tyler pulls the sweatpants out and hands it to the kitten boy. Troye meows in thanks and shucks his own pants off, quickly putting the sweats on. Tyler notices that Troye lets the waistband hang low to free his tail.

“Can I touch your tail?” Tyler asks out of impulse. “I won’t pull it.”

Troye gives him a doubtful look meows once anyways. It’s soft, that’s the first thing Tyler can feel. It’s fluffy and as soft as a newborn kitten’s pelt.

He doesn’t hear it first, but he detects a low rumbling sound coming from Troye. With a shameful blush, he realizes that Troye’s purring from having his tail stroked.

“You like someone stroking your tail, Troye?” Tyler smiles, curling the tip of Troye’s tail around his finger. “It’s really soft.”

Troye mews in a tone Tyler now knows as his grateful one.

“Um, can we cuddle to sleep?” Tyler beckons at the kitten, wondering if he ever had the chance to do that; he gets a mew. “Alright, come to bed.”

Troye’s purring is the last thing Tyler hears before drifting off to sleep.

-

“Meeeeow!” is the sound Tyler wakes up to, which confuses him. He does not own a pet cat. “Meeeeow meow.”

Tyler rubs at his eyes, then opens them, only to be greeted by a cute boy’s face, who happens to have brown kitten ears sprouting atop his head.

 _Oh right, I found Troye,_ he remembers what happened when he was about to go to a gay bar. _A poor little kitten hybrid who sort of told me that he escaped from prostitution…_

“What do you want, kitten?” Tyler yawns, reaching for his phone he thinks he left on the bedside table.  His phone says that it’s well past three PM. “Holy shit, I hate time zones.”

Troye headbutts him now, angry _purrupt_ -ing noises coming from him.

“You’re hungry, I guess,” Tyler gets a swat of Troye’s large hand. “Okay, let’s go down for lunch then. It’ll be a proper diner unlike yesterday’s McDonald.”

Tyler decides to give Troye his khaki shorts and a loose-fitting shirt so the kitten boy doesn’t look like he was just picked off the streets. Troye looks really uncomfortable and he remembers that hybrids prefer cottons or threadbare fabric due to their heightened senses.

“Please tell me you were trained to use utensils,” Troye hisses at him. “I mean, I hate how some — um — hybrid owners treat your kind like you’re nothing more than pure-bred animals.”

Troye surprises Tyler by sticking his middle finger up.

“I thought hybrids were supposed to be docile,” Tyler mutters mostly to himself; Troye glares at him in a way that’s 100% “ _you thought wrong_ ”. “Okay, just point at the meal you want and I’ll order it for you.”

Troye meows gratefully.

-

Tyler wasn’t trying to be creepy or anything, but he observed couple of things during their meal.

First is that Troye looks super cute (okay, that one’s been haunting his thought for last fifteen hours) and that his hair has a slight curl to it. He didn’t notice when he first woke up, but the kitten hybrid must have used the shower while he was sleeping, because he doesn’t look matted and dirty anymore.

Second thing is that Troye’s nose and kitten ears twitch as he nibbles on food, a trait Tyler deduces as a kitten’s.

Lastly, Troye is fucking adorable, he wants to keep the kitten forever.

 _Okay, the last one is a bit personal_ , Tyler chastises himself.

“Have you ever, um, met your biological mother?” Tyler asks tentatively after Tyler sets his fork down. He gets one mew. “Was she… disgusted by you?”

Troye lets out a sad mewl.

“You’re the most adorable person I’ve ever met,” Tyler finds himself saying the words, surprising himself. Troye doesn’t react other than flicking a kitten ear.

-

“Would you be okay with me spending a bit of money on you for new clothes?” Tyler asks shyly, garnering one meow from Troye. “It’s just that I think you need new ones, not out of pity, but because that’s a basic human necessity.”

Troye mews gratefully, a sound that’s a thousand times better than hissing.

“I don’t have international driving permit so I can’t get a lent car so… we have to use the cab,” Tyler smiles at Troye apologetically. “That alright with you.”

One meow.

 

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at some outlet and Tyler leads Troye to Hollister, who just stares at the shirtless guys in the posters.

“You swing that way, hm?” Tyler pokes at the tip of velvety-soft kitten ear, and the hissing returns. “It’s not a crime to be gay, Troye.”

Troye fluffs out his kitten ears in response.

“Were you forced to be a gay… you know?” Troye kisses hissing and oh dear, _yellow_ slit eyes can’t be good. “That’s a yes.”

Two meows.

“Can you say _any_ word at all, kitten?” Tyler decides to give it a try. “Like, hello or something?”

“Bad kitten,” Troye mewls, surprising Tyler yet again with his deep voice. “Not allowed.”

“I like your voice, Troye,” Tyler encourages him. “I’m not your owner, or someone who bought you for the night, so you can speak if you want to.”

“Tyler nice to Troye… why?” Troye cocks his head to the side, resembling a kitten, as they walk through the door.

“You’re cute,” Tyler thinks that’s valid enough.

“But Tyler doesn’t know Troye,” Troye mumbles as he looks at a graphic t-shirt.

“I think I liked it better when you didn’t talk at all,” Tyler jokes, earning a short hiss from him.

-

Tyler spends about two-hundred dollars on the clothes and currently, Troye is dressed in one of the new clothes he got. They’re sitting in the back of a taxi, Troye rubbing his cheek against Tyler’s shirt as he purrs softly. He remembers visiting his friend’s house when he was, like, eight and the friend’s cat doing the same thing.

He’s aware that his trip to Australia was set for two weeks top and doesn’t know what he’d do to Troye then. He looked up airport shit to see how it works for hybrids to take a flight and it costs nearly twice as much for them.

Fuck the plane ticket system, really.

Something warm touches his nose and that pulls Tyler out of his reverie. He crosses his eyes to see that Troye raised his hand to press it to his nose with the most adorable face he’s ever seen. He smiles at the other boy and tilts his head back until Troye’s fingers are prodding his lips, and nips at the tip.

Troye squeals and withdraws his hand.

 

They arrive at the hotel without saying much, and Tyler doesn’t comment on how Troye draped his tail around his waist. The gesture is almost intimate and affectionate.

“Want to cuddle,” Troye licks his hand and rubs it over his kitten ears, then flops down onto the bed.

“Glad you asked,” Tyler grins, crawling into the bed next to Troye. “I’ve been thinking…”

Troye looks up at Tyler with wide blue eyes.

“Do you want to come back to the US with me?” Tyler gulps after the question.

Troye meows once, giggling as he licks at Tyler’s cheek a bit too close to his lips.

-

Tyler wakes up to someone pawing at him, like, literally, in a way animals do to get attention of their owners.

“What, Troye,” Tyler rubs at his eyes, reaching for the glasses on the bedside table. “It’s, like, 7AM.”

“Hungry,” is the response Tyler gets.

“You should stop talking, I hate you woke me up,” Tyler groans, pushing Troye away from him.

Troye meows twice disdainfully.

“Okay, the airlines actually emailed me and said that my flight back home is three days earlier than planned because of some complication shit so…” Tyler trails off, looking at Troye, who just stares at him with wide sky-blue eyes. “I have to pay almost double the amount for the ticket I got for myself for hybrids.”

“So Tyler not take Troye?” Troye’s brows crinkle.

“I’m not going to break my promise, I’d hate to see you back on the streets,” Tyler shakes his head violently.

Troye mews his thanks.

-

_Two weeks later, LA_

“What’s a YouTube?” Troye mews, his lips parted as he licks the back of his hand to groom his kitten ears.

“It’s a website where you share videos with people and they get to comment on those,” Tyler scratches the top of Troye’s head, therefore his sensitive ears. “It’s also my workplace.”

“Workplace?” Troye withdraws his hand, folding an ear into his hair.

“It’s hard to explain, but basically, if a lot of people watch my videos, I get paid better,” Tyler presses a chaste kiss to Troye’s temple.

Unknown to Troye, Tyler already made a video saying he has a new companion and a lot of his viewers demanded he films one featuring the kitten. He knows that Troye sleeps a lot like a baby kitten so it’s hard to fit with that.

“Not reliable,” Troye hops away from Tyler, then trots towards the little square of comforters that’s set to look like a cat’s nest or bed. He gave his kitten friend his own room, but he has troubles sleeping in an actual room where the air vents make those whooshing noises his keen ears always detect.

“Hey, I’ve been doing a decent job for a while!” Tyler complains.

“Kitten sleeps,” Troye mews and closes his beautiful eyes.

 

Tyler was enjoying his 4PM snack when he hears a loud wail. Considering he only has one other person under the rooftop, his guess is something is wrong with Troye.

Troye isn’t curled up into a ball in his bed like he usually is, and his pale face is mottled red. Tyler can see how straight his tail, opposed to _I’m enjoying this_ curled-up tail, and his pupils are super-dilated.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks, not having a clue what the fuck is going on.

Two meows.

“Well, I’ll take you to a hybrid–”

Troye lets out a loud screech and hurls himself at Tyler, pushing him backwards. Tyler lands on the carpet and that’s when Troye crashes their lips together. In the back of his mind, Tyler notes that the hybrid’s body temperature is higher than the norm and…

_Shit, I thought only females went through heat!_

“Meow,” Troye says like it explains everything, pressing his very hard dick against Tyler’s reacting one.

“I’m not going to have sex with you when you aren’t yourself,” Tyler sounds like he’s convincing himself more than the kitten. “C’mon, let me make you hot cocoa.”

“Want Tyler,” the heat in those blue eyes make Tyler’s heart leap out of the ribcage. “Been for a while.”

“That’s your hormones talking,” Tyler sighs, failing at removing the tail Troye wrapped around his thigh a second ago. “And with your past, I don’t want to be another bad memory.”

“But Tyler cares about Troye,” Troye cocks his head to the side. “No one ever did.”

Tyler nods and lets Troye undress him at his own accord. He’s not going to have _actual_ sex, he knows that. He carries the sort of grown kitten (ever since they met) to the sofa and gets into the 69 position.

“Mew?” Troye sounds uncertain.

“I’m going to rim you — eat your ass out — while you blow me, or you don’t have to do anything, okay?”

One meow.

Tyler prods his tongue against Troye’s hole, testing it out. Troye purrs loudly, almost thwacking him in the head. He does a mental note to ask him to still his tail next time they have sex, and pushes his tongue in. For whatever the reason, Tyler thought Troye would taste different, but he doesn’t, not really, to be frank. Other than smelling like cat hair (which gives him a weird image), Troye’s just like any other boys he’s been with in the past. He stretches his tongue inside of Troye, garnering the loudest purr yet. Troye lacks coordination and he just laps at Tyler’s dick in a kittenish way, the vibrations from the purrs really arousing. Tyler has barely begun to thrust his tongue when Troye’s walls start clenching and unclenching around his tongue. Reluctantly, he pulls away and jerks himself off until he paints Troye’s stomach white.

“Let’s take a bath together,” Tyler grins at Troye.

“Meow.”

-

Tyler’s research on hybrids is quite simple. Male or female, hybrids go through ‘mating cycles’, and that’s when their hormones override their rationale. It last from three day to a solid week, depending on the species and the maturity of the subject.

“Meow,” Troye paws at Tyler’s thighs with his paws (the way he prods at him makes him think of Troye’s hand as a paw) and tilts his head to the side.

“If you really want to — um — _mate_ , I want that to be accord with your own self,” Troye angles his head more. “I’m not going to screw you when you want to be just because of your physiology.”

“Phy-sio-logy?” Troye looks like a confused little kitten. “What that means?”

“It means that your heat’s making you want to fuck my brains out,” Tyler heaves a sigh. “You just want a relief.”

“Love Tyler,” Troye giggles, rubbing his body against his own, like he’s marking territories. “Troye loves his Tyler.”

“It’s not love,” Tyler gulps.

“No, Tyler cared for Troye and fed him didn’t send him back to th-the streets like the others,” Troye nuzzles his tiny nose against Tyler’s neck. “So make love to kitten?”

“You know what to do,” Tyler states before, slowly, one by one, removing his items of clothing.

Troye mews once.

“I don’t want you to regret this because this happened in the heat of the moment,” Tyler repeats himself, working on the basketball shorts Troye has on — gone in haste.

Another single meow.

Tyler snatches the lube from the bedside table, only to remember they’re in the living room. Heat rises to his face, shame that he was too quick to act out his hormones.

“Tyler cute,” Troye giggles, draping his body over Tyler’s, the heat too much. “Not as cute as Troye, but still cute.”

The mere action of that causes their cocks to rub together, hardening him instantly. He doubts that Troye was given proper sex education, and he knows better than to go bareback.

In his previous relationships, he was the type to check for STI’s and other sort of sexually-related diseases so they can bareback; however, hybrids are a different story.

_What if the fact that he’s half-kitten means he can’t carry human diseases?_

“Condom?” The way Troye says it is so bashful, it makes Tyler’s (totally gay and) mushy heart skip a lot of beats.

“How do you… just don’t tell me,” Tyler shakes his head as the kitten boy hands him a packet of condom with his tail. He slips the condom onto his shaft and looks at Troye with glazed eyes. Troye meows once before taking his fingers into his mouth.

It feels more like Troye is blowing his fingers than getting them wet, which he doesn’t have anything against. He’s a kitten, he should like sloppy things.

Troye moves Tyler’s fingers towards his own hole and without saying much, he shoves all four in. The action takes Tyler by _a lot_ of surprise. This is too submissive, something only slavish hybrid _unholy professions_ would do. He gets the idea and just preps Troye until he starts yowling.

Receiving the hint, Tyler prods his throbbing tip against Troye’s ass, both of those slender legs wrapped around his waist. He slides in without any resistance, feeling like he’d explode from the tightness. He may be a self-proclaimed versatile, but he’s more of a bottom, so. It takes more than a couple thrusts for Tyler to locate the prostate, and he knows he did from Troye suddenly clawing at his back. Those are light welts, not bad enough to make him bleed, but enough for it to well at the surface. He doesn’t complain, definitely not when it’s oddly a turn-on. He dips his head down for a sweet, lustful kiss, greeted with equally passionate response.

Tyler keeps making love until they’re both spent, long after the sun sets and the moon rises.

The purrs interspersed with _thank you_ mews are the sounds Tyler falls asleep to.

-

_Four months later_

It’s been about five months ever since Tyler’s faithful encounter with Troye, and about three weeks ever since Tyler was assed enough to get the proper legal documents for adopting Troye.

It took a lot of work, but Tyler tracked down the hybrid centre Troye was part of, and paid a great deal of money to buy him off, to be gentle about the phrasing.

He also freed the hybrids there, sending them all to FFAH — Freedom For All Hybrids, which was a world-wide renowned hybrid organization that made sure all hybrids were given proper house full of owners willing to raise them as if they were human children.

“Troye loves Tyler,” Troye giggles, pressing a paw to Tyler’s nose.

“Yeah, I love my kitten too,” Tyler grins, one hand over Troye’s slightly extended belly.

Soon, they will be joined by their daughter, oh the wonders of hybrid biology.


End file.
